Adding Difficulties
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to 'Overcoming Difficulties'. The Argo II rescued Nico, but seeing how close he is with Percy makes Octavian wish they would have left him with Gaia. Octavian/Percy slash


PJatO || Octavery || PJatO || Octavery || Adding Difficulties || Octavery || PJatO || Octavery || PJatO

Title: Adding Difficulties – Protectiveness, Possessiveness and Problems

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in a fictional Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, anal, explicit intercourse, bondage, spanking, alcohol, hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Leo/Kinzie (more joke), Nico/Percy (one-sided), Nico/Leo (but kind of only in Rachel's head)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Blackjack

Summary: The Argo II just rescued Nico di Angelo and sets for a little break in Rome. Though how will the Ghost Prince take influence on whatever it is that Octavian and Percy have? And why are drunken pokernights not a very good idea for demi-gods?

After all the requests I'm doing at the moment, this is a little something for me. Because that pairing really gets you addicted and I just needed to make a sequel to 'Overcoming Difficulties'. I love writing it.

**Adding Difficulties**

_Protectiveness, Possessiveness and Pokernights_

"Oh good gods, you're alive, Nico, you stupid moron, I swear I'm going to strangle you", screamed Percy at the top of his lungs and jumped the son of Hades, nearly suffocating him with a hug.

The half-Italian huffed as he tried to support the weight of the Sea Prince. He threw a slightly confused look at his sister, who, along with Frank, Reyna and Jason, came up behind Percy. The Romans were reluctantly followed by some pissed-off looking Greeks, led by Rachel, Clarisse, Annabeth and Piper. The girls looked like the Apocalyptic Horsemen, just way more creepy. Leo Valdez, who came up behind the girls mouthed 'You're in big shit' at him and high-fived with Chris Rodriguez, both looking way too smug as if they couldn't wait for the girls to rip him apart.

"I'm so glad you're alright, brother", smiled Hazel and wrapped one arm awkwardly around him.

Nico smiled pleased. The Apocalyptic Greeks may come, at the moment everything was perfect. He had been freed from Gaia and her loons and now he was hugging the two people who meant most to him. Life was good, as long as Percy and Hazel were alright and close.

"This is not the time to celebrate his life", interrupted a voice he despised whole-heartedly.

The smile turned upside-down and he glared at the arrogant blonde who emerged from the mass. Even the Apocalyptic Four parted for him, Annabeth reaching for her girlfriend's hand while Clarisse smirked and searched for her boyfriend's eyes. The boys hurried to join the girls and listen in, Chris wrapping his arms around the war daughter's waist to reach her ear and whisper something about a bet which caused Clarisse to smirk broadly. The two Roman praetors came to stand right behind the Greek praetor and started glaring, first at Octavian then at Nico.

"Percy, get off him. I would love to have a little chat with our Greek Roman", growled the blonde.

Much to Nico's surprise however, the son of Poseidon obeyed and stepped back, as did Hazel, joining her boyfriend in what the Ghost Prince deemed the second row, while Nico felt kind of claustrophobic as Reyna, Jason, Rachel, Percy and Octavian circled him. He was surrounded by angry looking Romans and Greeks alike.

"You have come to us in pretense of being one of us", growled the augur dangerously and took a step closer, pointing his dagger at the son of Hades. "You lied to obtain our trust by fraud."

"Octavian, stop it", grunted the Sea Prince irritated.

Nico smirked a bit at that. Of course Percy would step up for him.

"Percy is right. We should leave for the ship again for now", nodded Jason.

"We will grill him once he had rested", added his girlfriend, throwing a death-glare at Nico.

"Oh sister, you're right with that one", agreed Clarisse irritated. "That little prick knew where Camp Jupiter was while we were searching for it for months!"

Oh, that wasn't good. If the two daughters of war were getting along, he would certainly be doomed.

"Right. Let's head back to the Argo II", nodded Leo eagerly.

The fight had been hard and most of them were either exhausted or injured or both. They headed back in silence and Nico felt rather uncomfortable since everyone seemed to glare at him. He understood why his friends were angry with him, he had, after all, lied to them. But Percy was on his side and that was what mattered most. His sister and the Sea Prince were supporting him since he was injured and exhausted from being held captive by Gaia.

"Perce, what did I miss?", whispered Nico a bit concerned as they reached the ship.

"Oh, you won't believe it", laughed Hazel as an answer.

He wrinkled his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit confused at that, though he dismissed it for now.

"So... The ship separated by godly parents too, or are we going to bunk together, Perce?"

"Actually...", drawled the son of Poseidon reluctantly.

"Jackson, stop loitering and come, will you?", grunted Octavian irritated.

"Shut up, jerk", muttered Percy and rolled his eyes at the blonde.

Though he still obeyed and let go of Nico, just to be replaced by Frank.

"Why is Percy going with Octavian...?", asked the son of Hades confused.

"Because they are most likely going to shag", giggled Hazel highly amused.

Tartarus-dark eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the Ghost Prince stared after the two retreating teens in utter disbelief. He get himself kidnapped and once he returns, his long-time-crush is dating his arch-nemesis (and the arch-nemesis or nearly everyone at Camp Jupiter)? This must be some surreal, twisted vision Gaia send him to make him weak.

/break\

"Why can't you just be nice for a change?", grunted Percy irritated as he followed the blonde to their shared cabin.

"You are injured since you pulled one of your stupid, reckless stunts, you need to get checked. Others may take care of the traitor", growled Octavian equally irritated.

"He's not a traitor", hissed the Sea Prince defensively, his eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"And what would you call it then?", drawled the augur slightly bored. "He pretended to be Roman when he came to Camp Jupiter and he lied to your camp about his knowledge."

"Yeah, he is a liar, but he always had that nasty habit", muttered the son of Poseidon dismissively. "That still doesn't make him a traitor!"

"I need to get a gag for you", huffed the blonde and massaged his temples.

Percy glared at him for that, though he stayed silent. The last time his Roman lover had said that, the green-eyed demi-god had indeed ended up gagged and tied to the bed for hours. And way too less of that time had been spend fucking.

Octavian smirked at the welcomed silence. His training seemed to work rather nicely, the stubborn Greek finally obeyed him and did as he was told. Though the next lesson needed to be delayed some considering that his new favorite toy needed a medical treatment first.

"Come now, the earlier Solace had checked you through, the earlier I can bend you over and fuck you into a boneless state", ordered the augur and grabbed Percy's wrist to pull him along.

Octavian had noticed something truly amazing only a few days ago. His little plaything may have had stamina when it came to fighting, but in bed he was completely knocked out after three times in a row. And the blonde enjoyed that thoroughly since the Greek wouldn't object, pout, bitch or much less move once Octavian was through with him for the third time.

The son of Poseidon didn't need to be pulled along however, the promise of much, much sex was enough to make him hurry too. He licked his lips at that. What his blonde lover deemed a 'boneless state' was probably the only times in his life that he hadn't to think or worry about anything, the bliss and exhaustion being too great, leaving him for once not caring about anything. For the first time he understood what others meant when they said he would try taking responsibility for the whole world, because what had been completely normal to him until then was now finally being realized as too many troubles. Octavian managed to make him just feel, no thinking, no worrying for others or future fights, just feeling the moment, the warmth of his Roman lover, the welcomed aching all over his body.

"There we are", announced the descendant of Apollo once they reached the infirmary and glared over at the head of cabin seven. "Solace! Check Percy's injuries."

Will raised an irritated eyebrow at his somewhat-relative and turned to glare. He had just been very busy treating his own boyfriend, who had been injured as he had fought with his fire-bending brother. One hand still on Jake's shoulder, he gave Percy a once-over.

"No problem, love", chuckled the son of Hephaestus. "Take care of our overly enthusiastic hero."

The Sea Prince sighed and sat down on one of the berths, his eyes searching for his lover's, just to find the augur on his way out of the infirmary.

"Hey!", called the boy irritated. "Where are you going, jerk?"

The blonde Roman waved uninterested at him. "What am I supposed to do with you now? Get to our cabin when you're alright again and I have a use for you!"

Percy snorted and glared a bit more, crossing his arms over his chest while Will stepped closer.

"You do know that you could have done better than that, right?", chuckled the son of Apollo.

"Would you just check me?", growled the Sea Prince defensively.

The head of cabin seven was most likely right, Percy knew that. Heck, Octavian wasn't even nice to him when they were in bed, much less while they were in public. And really, he wondered himself why he was letting the augur do half the thing he did to him. But he enjoyed it way too much.

What he didn't see however were the observant, brightly blue eyes that kept watching every little movement of Will from the shadowy corners, unnoticed by everyone. He would not let it slip if this Greaco made any kind of mistake while treating his property! Blonde eyebrows wrinkled in annoyance as the son of Hades was brought into the infirmary and placed on the bed next to Percy.

"Hey, Nico", smiled the Sea Prince. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got abducted by a crazy deity", muttered the half-Italian with a weak smile. "What about you? You did receive quite some harsh hits during the fight..."

"I'm fine", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what's wrong with all of you? I fought and got hurt, how is that any new?"

The Ghost Prince grunted in answer and both fell silent while Will treated their injuries.

"Well, Percy, it's good you took some ambrosia right after the fight. Your injuries are already nearly completely healed", smiled the son of Apollo approvingly. "You should leave for your cabin and rest some now, since we do need the beds here."

"Sure", grinned Percy and jumped off the bed, eager to get to his cabin.

But before he did get even one step farther away from the berth, someone caught his wrist and forced him to stop and look over at the son of Hades, who stood slowly.

"Perce...", whispered the half-Italian.

"Look, Nico", sighed the son of Poseidon. "We'll... talk later, with the others... Right now... I don't really have anything to say to you. I'm glad you're alive, but I'm still pretty pissed at you."

"I know", muttered the Ghost Prince and shook his head. "And... I can't tell you how sorry I am for pretending not to know you, but I had sworn on the river Styx not to tell you... You needed to remember your life on your own. But don't doubt for a single second that I've wanted nothing more than hugging you, because I've been so relieved to see you alive. We've been searching for you for months and I went to Camp Jupiter over and over again to check if you may have finally arrived. And when you did... I've been so glad to see you. And... I know you don't have a reason to forgive me once again, but... I really hope you will one day do so."

Percy bit his lips for a moment, before he sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck to hug the younger demi-god.

"You know I can't stay angry at you, regardless of what stupid things you do, Nico..."

Jealous, blue eyes watched how the half-Italian laid his arms around the Sea Prince's waist, skipping over the older half-blood's lower back, causing the son of Poseidon to go limb for a second and make a muffled moan. Though the confident smirk on the Ghost Prince's lips told the augur that Nico di Angelo knew exactly what that spot did to the Sea Prince. It was hard for Octavian to not storm in there and rip that good-for-nothing Ghost Prince apart.

"I'm glad, Percy", smiled the son of Hades. "So... You got a spare minute to talk? You could fill me in on what I missed while Gaia had her fun with me?"

"Your... sister can do that", said Percy and brought some space between them. "I told Octavian I'd come to our cabin once I'm finished here. Maybe later?"

"What?", snorted Nico unbelieving. "Seriously, I've not been gone for that long. So tell me, when did you become Octavian's personal puppy?"

"Wow, I just forgave you for lying to me and you go and insult me? Really now, don't be a jerk!"

The son of Poseidon pushed himself off the Ghost Prince, glaring at him before storming out of the infirmary, muttering something about being surrounded by jerks.

Octavian smirked pleased and walked leisurely back to their cabin as the Oracle of Delphi stopped his toy on the way. Everything kept playing into his hands.

/break\

The blonde Roman laid sprawled on their bed, naked as the day he was born, just waiting for his favorite, little plaything to finally return to him. He was slowly getting irritated at waiting. And then, finally, the door opened and revealed the Sea Prince.

"Where have you been so long?", grunted the augur annoyed.

"I've been chatting with Rachel about the prophecy she had during the fight", shrugged Percy. "Besides, you were the one who said that I'm not of any use for you."

"Yes, because I can hardly fuck you when you're frail because of any injuries", grunted the blonde.

Sea-green eyes were rolled at him. "Then it will certainly lift your mood that I am fine."

"Well then, why are you still dressed?", asked the augur with one raised eyebrow.

Once again rolling his eyes, the Sea Prince stripped down and came to stand in front of the blonde.

"Tell me", purred the son of Poseidon. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Turn around", ordered the Roman sternly and grabbed the rope on their bed-stand.

The green-eyed teen laughed softly and turned around, crossing his arms over his back, as he did so often these days, so the blonde could tie his wrists together. He had gotten used to his lover taking control and, frankly enough, he really enjoyed it. Not having control, just laying there and enjoying the pleasure his partner brought to him was a whole new experience for him. Once he was completely unable to move his arms, he found himself pulled down on the blonde's lap.

"Wh... What are you doing?", grunted the black-haired boy surprised.

"You are in need of a hard punishment", growled Octavian, holding the demi-god in place with one hand, it's fingers stroking the sensitive spot that made the Sea Prince mew, the other hand coming down on the round cheeks.

"Oh good lords", gasped Percy wide-eyed and blushed. "Why?"

"Because you were being a reckless brat", hissed the augur, placing hit after hit on his favorite toy.

"What?", grunted the Sea Prince and tried to shift some.

"This is a war, we marched in together because only an army would stand a chance against Gaia, but you needed to take the biggest responsibility once again! You stupidly risked your life!"

The Roman punctuated his statement with more hard slaps. His stubborn, little Greek writhed beneath him and whimpered wonderfully. To keep the protests down, he kept caressing the sensitive lower back of his toy.

"You keep being so reckless, I will increase your punishments", declared the augur.

Percy on his lap whined a bit, not knowing if he was in bliss because the blonde kept touching his former mortal spot, or in pain because of the spanking. The Roman may not look like it, but he did have quite the hard hand. And oddly enough, the Sea Prince wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"The perfect shade of red", commented Octavian after what felt like an eternity. "I hope you do understand that I will not go out of my way to punish you again if I see it fit."

"Gods, yes, I understand! I will watch it better from now on, but now stop please!"

"Okay, good", nodded the blonde with a wicked smirk and pushed the boy off his lap.

Percy turned some to look up at his lover with questioning eyes, trying not to touch the bed with his behind. The blonde however stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?", asked the son of Poseidon stupefied. "You can't touch me like that and then not fuck me! So get back here and put your dick to good use!"

"That is part of your punishment, you stubborn bitch", grunted Octavian and rolled his eyes. "You would have said anything so I'd stop spanking you. Seeing how red your cheeks are, that's not a surprise. So you won't get any to get it inside your head."

"Why did you wait naked for me then?", hissed Percy wide-eyed.

"To show you what you won't get", smirked the blonde and got dressed again.

The augur went to the door and grabbed the door handle to push it down.

"Wait!", screamed the son of Poseidon. "At least untie me so I can jerk off!"

"No. Like I said, you won't get any. At all. Not until you get it into that stubborn, Greek head of yours that you will not risk your life like that when there is backup to do the job."

And with those words, the Roman left the cabin, leaving Percy achingly hard with his hands tied together behind his back, unable to bring any kind of pleasure to himself.

"JERK!", could be heard throughout the whole ship.

/break\

"Where is Percy?", asked Reyna with one raised eyebrow, her eyes locking immediately with Octavian's, demanding an answer from him.

"He is not here. And he won't come", answered the augur definitely.

"We can't get started without the praetors. You, of everyone, should not want the Romans to be underrepresented", grunted Rachel with a skeptical look.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde, knowing fully well – just as everyone else on the ship – that Octavian made sure to voice his irritation concerning all the Greeks.

"As far as I am concerned, Percy Jackson is not a Roman and thus not qualified to represent us. Since we are so joyously united with the Greeks, I would say we have our rightful praetor back. And he is currently present. Besides, Jackson is biased when it comes to this topic."

The descendant of Apollo leaned back with a bored look in his eyes, as if he wanted to ask when they were going to continue this, instead of asking stupid questions. He had, after all, a treat waiting in his cabin. And by now the stubborn Greek should be at the point of begging.

"Even if the roles are reversed now and Jason represents the Romans – that still leaves Percy head of Camp Half-Blood, thus the Greeks are missing a leader", hissed Nico with a dark glare.

"You stay silent", growled Octavian and pointed his dagger at him.

The son of Hades was sitting on a chair in the middle of the cabin, surrounded by his friends and Octavian. In his mind, everyone was holding either torches or pitchforks and he was on the way of getting burned to crisps by this inquisition. It wasn't helping him any that his half-sister was throwing pitiful glances at him from her spot next to Frank.

"Nico is right. We are not complete without Percy. And you can not say he is any more biased than you are, just... in another direction. You despised my brother since he brought me to Camp Jupiter", whispered Hazel with soft words, though her eyes cold and deadly as her brother's.

"Yes, if we are trying to find a fitting punishment for Nico's lies towards both camps, we do need every leader present", nodded Annabeth stubbornly and crossed her arms. "So, mind telling us why exactly Percy won't come?"

"Because he is too soft-hearted to decide for a punishment for any of his... family", spat the augur, making a disgusted face at the last word.

"We will see about that", interrupted another voice, the door closing loudly.

Percy popped his neck and glared at the augur as if trying to dagger him with his eyes. A blonde eyebrow was raised at him, blue eyes searching for the boy's wrists. Sea-green eyes noticed the stare and the son of Poseidon subconsciously started to rub his red wrists.

"What happened? Are you bleeding, Percy?", gasped his blonde best friend.

Annabeth jumped off her girlfriend's lap to take a closer look at the bloody wrists.

"I... accidentally cut myself. It's not a big deal, wise girl", said Percy in a soft voice, though glaring at Octavian the whole time.

The augur wrinkled his eyebrows and got up too. This was not what he had planned. The stubborn Greek was supposed to stay in their bed, nicely tied up and eager, waiting for Octavian's return so the blonde would not have to put up with the boy's protests concerning a fitting punishment for the traitor. But the idiotic hero had obviously gotten a hold of his cursed sword and cut the ropes. And managed to damage Octavian's property by doing so!

"We will talk about this later", hissed the augur irritated, pulling the Sea Prince on his sore wrists more into the room, earning a hiss from the demi-god.

"Oh yes, we will", growled Percy back and freed himself from the other's grip.

The two lovers glared at each other, the whole room tense at that.

"Good, this means we're complete", coughed Jason to interrupt the strange atmosphere.

"What is this meeting about?", asked the son of Poseidon, glaring at the other male praetor.

"It is about the leaders – leaders of the cabins at Camp Half-Blood and praetors of Camp Jupiter alike – deciding upon a fitting punishment for Nico di Angelo", explained Reyna patiently.

"Why?", was the single word whispered by the Sea Prince.

"And that exactly", grunted Octavian irritated and rolled his eyes. "Is the reason why he should not be present to this."

"Oh", snorted the green-eyed demi-god and glared at him. "And what, pray-tell, are you doing here? You're not a leader of any camp. If anyone should leave, it should be you."

"Enough now, boys!", interrupted Annabeth and raised one eyebrow. "I thought you two started fucking so you would finally stop quarreling. So if you may delay this to your cabin for a later date. We have something urgent to discuss here. And Percy, the augur and the Oracle of Delphi are here in exactly those functions. We want their opinion on this too."

"There is no need to get the opinion of anyone on that matter", snorted Percy and crossed his arms.

"Percy... As much as I normally rise to object everything Octavian says", whispered Hazel – of all people she! "What... Nico did was wrong. I love him, he is my only family, but... He lied to everyone and he endangered everyone. He knew the Greeks were preparing to come for months now and never thought about telling us. And as long as he does not give us a good enough reason..."

The Sea Prince sighed in defeat and turned to look at the grumpy son of Hades.

"Well, Nico... They have a point there... You do owe us an explanation...", whispered Percy.

"It is not my secret to spill how I learned about camp", muttered Nico and threw a glance at his half-sister, indicating that it had to do with how he found her.

Frank looked down at his girlfriend in worry as she bit her lips. Reyna wrinkled her eyebrows at that. She had always suspected that something was off with Hazel and how she came to them.

"What is the meaning of this?", asked the augur suspiciously.

"None of your business, jerk", grunted Percy irritated before turning back to his friend. "Okay. Just... Skip that and tell us about your reasons for not telling us."

"I had stumbled upon it in the underworld. I wasn't supposed to know, but then, when I did, my father made me swear on the River Styx to not tell a soul. To not meddle with what had been set in motion. At first I didn't understand what that meant, but then Jason disappeared from Camp Jupiter and Percy from Camp Half-Blood. When Jason appeared with Leo and Piper, I knew where to search for Percy", started the son of Hades to explain. "I came to visit Camp Jupiter more often, hoping for Percy to show up. But he didn't. That was only a reason more to not tell you Greeks that I knew where Camp Jupiter was. Because you would have been worried to death knowing that there was not a single trace of Percy there. And even if I would have been willing, I couldn't. I had to keep my oath. Both, Jason and Percy alike, had to cope with it on their own and get things straight in their own pace. I was not allowed to meddle."

"You could have tried to find a loophole in your oath", accused the descendant of Apollo.

"Oh, cut the crap, jerk", hissed Percy and rolled his eyes. "It's an oath on the River Styx, no one can go around that one. It was the plan of the gods. And it is now past. We coped, one way or the other."

"You suggest that we just let this slip then?", growled Octavian irritated and stood.

The two edged closer until only inches parted their faces. An involuntary shudder went down the blonde's spine. As much as he declared that his Greek's stubbornness was annoying him, that fierce wolfish look in the sea-green eyes was turning the augur on. The wild and untamed side of the Sea Prince was underlined even more with this. Octavian's hands shot forward, grabbing the praetor's face and pulling it harshly up until their lips crashed together. A deep, feral growl rumbled through the younger teen's chest as he rubbed against his lover, fisting the blonde's toga to bring him closer.

"_We_ will go back to our cabin now", ordered the Sea Prince with a growl as they parted for air. "And we will let this slip. Am I clear with this?"

"We will go back to our cabin now", nodded the augur, wrapping his arms possessively around Percy's waist, throwing a meaningful glance at the Ghost Prince while doing so. "And then we will see about the other issue once I'm through with you."

Sea-green eyes locked with gray ones as Percy smirked at his best friend over his lover's shoulder. Annabeth had to stiffen a laugh at that. As much as it seemed to everyone that Octavian was controlling the Sea Prince, she knew fully well that Percy was having complete control over the augur, without the Roman even noticing that himself. And the daughter of Athena was alright with letting everyone in the dark. Even the blonde himself.

The black-haired boy grinned and grabbed his lover's wrist, pulling him along and out of the room.

"What is Percy seeing in that loon?", growled Nico darkly and crossed his arms.

"Believe us", mumbled Jason and shook his head. "We have no idea."

"Absolutely none", agreed Frank. "But since both had calmed down since they had started... doing what they do... we are all content with it."

"And you know the saying, di Angelo", smirked Rachel. "You can't argue about taste."

/break\

Once their cabin door closed behind them, Percy found himself pressed against the door, with his wrists in a harsh grip above his head, lips attacking his neck, teeth scratching and biting.

"You little bitch", hissed the blonde, breaking skin with his canines and tightening his grip on the wrists, making the boy hiss in pain. "I left you tied up here so you may wait for me. And not so you may cut the ropes and still follow me like an ill-bred pup."

"I'm neither your toy nor your pet, you can't just throw me in a corner when you don't need me."

The augur snickered, he found those pouting protests adorably dumb and useless, letting go with one hand to fiddle with the bothersome jeans. He frowned a bit as he had some problems opening the button and the zipper single-handedly.

"When will you finally stop wearing those complicated clothes?", growled Octavian irritated.

Finally through with his ordeal, he pulled the pants down, glad to see the Sea Prince had gone commando. The long, luscious legs were quickly wrapped around his waist as he finally let go of the hurt wrists and gripped the waist instead.

"I won't start wearing bedsheets", smirked the praetor with a wink. "Dresses seem to be your thing."

"Just like you won't start spreading your legs?", asked the blonde curiously, ignoring the second comment, and started to finger his little plaything. "Just like you won't start begging?" The boy in his arms moaned sinfully at the touch. "Just like you won't let me tie you to the mast at night and fuck you, because you were scared someone may catch us?"

"Someone _did_ catch us", hissed Percy and bucked his hips.

"Ah, yes. Poor Zhang, scared for life", snickered the augur, not even remotely sorry. "But it turned you on. Just like it had turned you on when your little friends first burst in at us. It makes you horny, thinking that someone may watch, that someone may _see_ what a needy bitch you are."

"Asshole", groaned the son of Poseidon and threw his head back in pleasure. "Stop teasing, fuck me finally! You left me hanging there earlier, you owe me!"

"I owe you nothing", grunted Octavian, removing his fingers to instead hold onto the boy's lower back, causing the demi-god to squirm and mew. "I told you, it was your fitted punishment for throwing your life at risk once again."

"Then why are you taking me now? Changed your mind about the punishment?", smirked Percy teasingly as he was slowly lowered onto the hard cock of his lover.

"No", growled the blonde darkly and bit down on the offered neck hard. "It's just that you are too tempting to resist when you're so feral and determined. It makes me want to bend you over even more than you normally do."

The son of Poseidon already had a witty comment on the tip of his tongue, but it was completely lost as the dick within him brushed his prostate the same moment as Octavian started to massage his lower back, sending the Sea Prince's senses into overdrive. Their first time together may have been pure coincidence, but in the course of the last few days, the augur seemed to have observed him so well that he by now knew exactly which buttons to push in which way to leave Percy as a pleasured puddle, unable to form coherent sentences anymore.

"You're so tight", moaned Octavian blissfully, loving the feeling of being within the Sea Prince. "It would be easier to punish you with no sex if you weren't as hot and willing!"

"Har... der", mewed the son of Poseidon, hitting his head on the wooden door as he tried to throw his head back in pleasure. "Ow! Can we... move to the bed, please?"

"You're horrible", sighed the augur and rolled his eyes, holding tight to the teen in his arms and walking them up to the bed. "And now behave, bitch."

His hands wandered the legs up, placing them over his shoulder to get better access to the tightness to ponder it even harder. The demi-god beneath him whimpered at that and the blonde smirked. He knew the Greek hated this position since it meant the augur wouldn't caress the sensitive lower back. And the son of Poseidon loved it too much to come without it anymore.

"You're still not allowed to come", whispered the blonde sadistically. "I will take my pleasure, but you won't come."

Percy whimpered at that, his hands finding their way down to his own member, just to be swatted away by the Roman, who shunned him at that.

"Bad pet", chided the augur, grabbing the wrists to pin them into the mattress. "I had hoped you may behave for now so I won't have to tie you up, seeing as your wrists are already sore and hurt. So don't force me to hurt you further by putting pressure on them."

The Greek sighed in defeat and nodded, grateful enough that Octavian was finally fucking him. He felt himself hardening to the point of being painful. This torturous streak in his lover was kind of hot, but by now all he wanted was for the Roman to turn him over and touch his spot and jerk him off, because Percy truly needed and wished to come.

"Tell me how bad you want it", demanded the blonde. "Beg me and I may touch you."

"P... Please", whined the Sea Prince. "Touch me, let me cum, I—I need it, you made me so hard, please, I promise to watch it from now on, yes? But please, let me cum..."

Octavian smirked and pulled out. At first the green-eyed teen looked crestfallen and wanted to protest, but then he was swiftly turned over and found himself on his hands and knees. Fisting the bedsheets beneath him, he relished the feeling of cunning fingers stroking his lower back and his aching member. As the blonde entered him again and hit his prostate again, the intense pleasure was enough to make him go limb and every thought to flee his head. This was what he truly enjoyed most, the feeling of finally being able to let go of all his worries, knowing that he didn't need to take care of a single thing as long as Octavian was taking care of him in this special way.

"Harder", moaned the Sea Prince, nearly tearing the bedsheets.

The augur gladly obeyed, thrusting more viciously into the tight heat, working all of his Greek's spots until he felt the tension building up in the body beneath him.

"And now come for me, like the little obedient bitch you are", ordered the Roman, knowing fully well that his stubborn Sea Prince wouldn't be able not to come anymore at this point.

The son of Poseidon came hard, moaning his lover's name as he did so. He would have collapsed on the bed if not for the hard grip the blonde had on his waist. It completely went past him when the augur had moved his hands to hold him in place, but for the moment it was more than welcomed. The Roman thrust a few more times harshly into him before he ejaculated deep within the green-eyed teen. Both were panting hard as they collapsed together on the bed.

"I see that today even one time was enough to leave you boneless", smirked Octavian proudly and pulled the limb boy closer, his fingers teasing the lower back.

"Stressful day", mumbled Percy, a stupid grin on his lips. "Not much breath left..."

"Mh, but then the second time won't be so much fun", grunted the augur displeased.

"No second time", groaned the son of Poseidon, swatting at the teasing hands. "Tired..."

"A reason more for you to not exhaust yourself so much during a fight", growled the blonde darkly.

"You start annoying me with that", chuckled Percy and shifted some to lay on his back.

"Hey!", protested the Roman now that he couldn't tease the hero any longer.

"No. I said no second round", grinned the Sea Prince and made himself some more comfortable, snuggling into the warmth offered by the blonde as he wrapped one arm around Percy's shoulder.

"Why not?", complained the augur irritated. "I want you. You're naked. I take you. Simple as that."

"No", laughed the green-eyed teen amused by the blonde's horniness. "I want to go and check on Nico, see what the others had talked while we were... busy."

"No", declared the Roman darkly and definitely.

"What no?", asked Percy a bit confused.

"No you won't go check on di Angelo. I do not want you talking to him."

"Excuse me?", grunted the Sea Prince ridiculed and sat up to stare down at his lover in utter disbelief. "You didn't just say what I think you did, did you?"

"You will not talk with him", repeated the augur and sat up too.

"Asshole?", snorted Percy perplexed and stood. "You don't get to tell me who to talk you. Just because we have this... sex-thing going on between us, doesn't mean you get to order me around!"

"Where do you think you're going?" growled the Roman and stood up.

"I'm going to check on Nico. And then I'll crash in... some other cabin. I dont let you tell me anything, asshole. You're a jerk and I'm used to that now, but now you're taking it too far."

Percy hastily pulled his jeans up and grabbed his orange-purple-tie-died shirt (Ella and Tyson had made it for him to show he belonged to both camps). Then he stormed out of the cabin, banging the door closed before heading off. Octavian stood in front of the bed, blinking confused. This day had completely proven to turn worse with every passing hour.

/break\

Nico di Angelo was busy glaring at the ceiling, trying to blend the noises out. He had been bunked with Leo, Jason and Frank since there were two bunk beds in there and one bed was empty (ever since Percy had moved in with Octavian, or that is what the Ghost Prince had been told).

"Do you mind tuning it down some?", growled the son of Hades annoyed.

"Excuse us for having fun instead of moping, oh great Pouter", snickered Leo. "You're a worse love-sick puppy than Jason during his time pining for Reyna at Camp Half-Blood."

"Hey!", protested the blonde and hit his best friend's upper arm.

"What? It's the truth", grunted the son of Hephaestus and rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter with you anyway?", asked Frank confused. "Aren't you glad you got away without a scratch. You know that Octavian would have loved to skin you alive."

"He's depressed because he lost something way more precious than his skin", smirked Jason knowingly. "Anyway, I win again. Time to get rid of those socks, Franky-boy."

"Strip-poker would be way more fun if we would play it with girls, you know?", sighed the son of Mars, by now only sitting in his boxer-shorts and socks.

"Why? We have to train before we play with the girls, after all. So we will win", grinned the Latino broadly, sitting naked and proud in his bunk.

"You will have to train much more, firebug", snickered Jason. "You're horrible at that game."

"Why? I never said we have to win the game to _win the game_."

"You think loosing at poker and sitting around naked would finally get you a girlfriend?", questioned the Canadian as he threw his socks on the floor.

"Who could withstand all of this?", asked Leo with one raised eyebrow, indicating to his chest, six-pack and... a bit lower, too. "That is the whole awesomeness of Leo Valdez."

"Damn, too bad you're straight", commented a chuckling voice from the door. "The view ain't bad."

"P—Percy! Don't sneak up on naked guys!", yelped the surprised Latino and blushed a bit.

The Ghost Prince sat up and stared at the grinning son of Poseidon, who closed the door with one hand, eying his nearly-naked friends suspiciously.

"Did I just miss out on an awesome orgy or something? You know, Reyna and Hazel with throw a fit if they find out about you!", laughed the Sea Prince.

"We're playing strip-poker", answered Jason and rolled his eyes. "I thought you would be busy with some... games of your own for the rest of the evening."

"I... Wanted to ask if my bed is still free, but it seems I have to look for another place to stay the night", said Percy and looked up at the son of Hades.

"Why would you need a place to stay?", asked Frank confused. "You spend scarcely any time outside your cabin. Did something happen?"

"He didn't hurt you? Because then I may need to burn him some", asked Leo, getting into full protecting-his-family-mode.

"Not a damsel in distress, Valdez", chuckled the son of Poseidon and rolled his eyes. "No... I'm just... tired of him being a jerk. He thinks he can command me around. I won't stick with that any longer. I don't need him treating me like crap."

"You know what that screams for?", grinned the son of Hephaestus broadly and jumped off the bed.

"I'm fearing worst...", sighed Jason.

"Slumber party!", declared the fire-bender and was just about to run out of the cabin.

"Get dressed first!", called the son of Mars after him. "You may frighten some poor girls to death!"

"Where is he going anyway?", asked Percy a bit confused and sat down next to his blonde cousin.

"Fetching the girls, I guess", shrugged the former praetor.

"But... Why?", specified the son of Poseidon.

"Why does Leo do anything?", grunted Jason with a half-smirk. "If I ever figure him out, please shoot me, because then I truly lost it."

"You two should get dressed too if Leo is getting the girls, you know", commented Nico lazily.

Both Romans stared at each other wide-eyed before hurriedly getting dressed again.

/break\

Three hours later had a colorful bunch of very drunk demi-gods cramped inside the cabin.

They had just won a great victory in their war and they deserved some celebration, so the friends gathered in the small cabin, to have a real fun night before the plans for their further journey would have to be smitten the next day.

The floor of the cabin was completely laid out with bedsheets, blankets and pillows, empty bottles of godly wine were scattered all around the room, as were some single poker chips and oddly enough also a few cards. Chips and other sweets were laying all over the floor too.

Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, Leo, Chris, Jake, Nyssa and Kinzie were playing strip-poker with Leo miserably loosing (or winning, how he had claimed) and Kinzie thoroughly winning, constantly talking about how good a collar and an orange jump-suit would look on the son of Hephaestus. The daughter of Pluto was pretty good too, by now only missing one shoe and sneaking flustered glances at the half-naked son of Mars. It did look as if Reyna and Jason already had forgotten about the game since the female praetor had gotten rid of her top, having the blonde all over her since then (mostly to shield her from the ogling glances of a certain son of Hephaestus). Nyssa was having a highly philosophical conversation with Chris, only absentmindedly playing her cards while also teasing her two brothers about being so bad at gambling. Since the oldest child of the godly smith was pretty drunk himself, he only stuck his tongue out at his sister and kept playing with the blonde hair of his boyfriend, who was laying passed-out in his lap.

Piper all the while had taken it upon herself to explore the drunk state of her girlfriend since it was obvious that Annabeth lost quite some inhibitions when not sober (jumping up, declaring she would become a stripper starting tonight was only one example of those, which was the reason Leo Valdez was spotting a blue eye now since he had offered to support the daughter of Athena with the first dollar in her pink Hello-Kitty-pajama-pants). The two were heavily making out on the fire-bender's bed and lucky for them, the Latino hadn't noticed just yet, because otherwise he would certainly be busy making a few memorable photos.

Thalia and Hylla were for once not fighting whose sibling was corrupting the other (with Thalia thinking Reyna was not good enough for her little brother and Hylla thinking her little sister deserved much better than Jason) or who had the more powerful all-female fighting group. They had decided to settle both matters the old-fashioned way; arm wrestling. Though their two referees were too busy wrestling themselves instead of watching that those two were playing fair. Clarisse was holding her ground against Phoebe, the second in command of the huntresses had said a woman weakened by men would never beat a strong fighter for Artemis and the daughter of war would never let something like that sit right with her.

"So... all our friends are down there enjoying themselves, pray-tell me why we are up here and I am watching you two mope?", drawled the Oracle of Delphi critically.

She sat on one of the upper bunks (the other being occupied by Annabeth and Piper, where the redhead tried not to look at), with Nico and Percy left and right to her, both looking as if someone had shot their puppy.

"I got abducted by a lunatic earth goddess, that not a reason enough to mope?", growled the Ghost Prince and took a sip from his bottle (non-alcoholic beer, since Rachel would not stand and watch how her thirteen-years-old friend got drunk over lovesickness).

The ginger rolled her eyes at him. She knew him better than that. She knew he was crushing heavily on the Sea Prince and seeing Percy moping over his lover was most likely leading to a moping son of Hades in this case. The question at hand however was why the green-eyed demi-god was moping. Raising an eyebrow at the Sea Prince, she turned to him and gave took the by now empty bottle from the completely wasted son of Poseidon.

"He's a jerk, that's he", hissed Percy.

"You knew that before you started... you-know-what with him", stated Rachel with a snort.

"Yeah, well, but that's different!", groaned the Sea Prince, not knowing how to express himself.

"Try explaining it to me, they say I'm pretty clever, I may understand it", smirked the redhead.

"He thinks he can boss me around! Force me to step back in battles, not attend urgent meetings and now even telling me who to talk to!", growled the green-eyed demi-god widely gesturing. "Just because of this... sex-thing between us, he has no rights over me! It's one thing being a cocky jerk, it's another thing being a... a... complete asshole! You know, I noticed that he always treats me like crap, I'm just... a sex-doll for him! And I am not! So he can just go and fuck himself!"

The mortal nodded in understanding, a small smile tugging at her lips. The Sea Prince next to her yawned widely, having reached the point of exhaustion and sleepiness by now. She grasped Nico's hand and pulled him with her as she climbed down the bed.

"You, mister, are going to sleep that alcohol off now", declared the oracle determined. "And you, young man, are going to play a bit, lighten your gloomy aura. And you two up there, if any more clothes are being shed, you're going back to your room, because this is not a live-porno!"

With those words spoken, she left the room. Perhaps she had spend too much time with the Aphrodite-kids in the last few months, but she was feeling like helping them a bit. Nico needed some time, first of all to get over Percy and then to figure out who he was and what he wanted. Maybe a certain fire-bending closet-case could help in that (sometimes when they were trying too obviously to get the attention of women, it was out of completely different reasons, that was what Rachel had learned from Annabeth at least). And her stubborn best friend needed to come clear with the fact that he had fallen hard for the augur in the course of the past few days of 'this sex-thing'. So it was up to her to whack some sense into a certain descendant of Apollo. Her friends were by now above the point of caring, not noticing how she slipped out of the cabin, striding up on deck with determined steps. Something told her she would find the augur there. And as always her intuition was right. The moonlight was reflecting on blonde hair, blue eyes stared up at the sky questioningly, as if the stars may give him an answer to a question he was not yet brave enough to even ask.

"They can't answer a question your heart won't even ask", whispered the ginger.

"My heart has nothing to do with the stubbornness of this Greek moron", muttered Octavian.

"I never said it had anything to do with Percy", smiled the oracle and walked up to him. "Curious that you associate him with your heart right away."

"What do you want? Our last meeting together did not end well", warned the blonde.

"Ah, but I know you won't try to hurt me again", noted the redhead. "For Percy would never forgive you that any longer. And you are no longer able to live with such a thing."

"What is it you want, oracle?", hissed the augur, this night his temper seemed even shorter than she was used to by now. "I am tired and it is late. I do not wish for your cryptic riddles."

"You want simple words then", nodded Rachel. "You're a moron."

"Thank you for pointing that out. Not that I don't get that often enough."

"Though I am talking of a different kind of idiocy", smiled the ginger and tilted her head. "You're jealous of Nico and that's the reason you forbade Percy to talk to him. But even you should know that forbidding Percy anything won't get you anywhere."

"I have no need to be jealous", snorted the blonde irritated. "I couldn't care less what that stupid 'savior of Olympus' does and with who he does it."

"Good", nodded Rachel. "Because if you don't change your act soon, Percy will be doing it with someone else. And I am sure Nico would be glad to be that someone."

Silence befell them and while Octavian was busy staring into the stars, the oracle's eyes were fixed on the waves below them. They were flying over the ocean, thinking this was a save place to rest from the fight, out of Gaia's reach for now. But the sea did not look safe at all. It was wild and in an uproar and if Rachel would have to make a guess, she would say this had plenty to do with the upset Sea Prince below deck.

"What are you suggesting, oracle?", whispered the augur barely audible.

"This sex-thing between you two won't get you anywhere. If you want to make sure that Percy won't do anything with anyone aside from you, you have to set your claim and change 'this sex-thing' into something meaningful."

"What?", snorted Octavian ridiculed. "Are you suggesting a date?"

"Actually... Yes", smiled the ginger. "Show him that you care about more than just his ass. Because we both know that you do. Let him know too. I'm not saying you should declare your undying love to him under the moonlight with birds singing in the background and flowers blossoming around you. That's ridiculous and also kind of creepy if I'm honest. All I'm saying is that life is short, especially so when you're in the middle of a war, and you should spend your time with the people you care about and not waste a minute. What you two have may have started out as passive-aggressive sex, but you have formed a deeper bound by now. And it is time to acknowledge that."

Once again it went silent between them. The only noises that could be heard were the angry waves above them and the joyous sounds from the little party still going on.

"How is he doing this?", muttered Octavian and shook his head. "I've had many lovers before. I took them as it pleased me and disposed of them once I've had enough. Why can't I just get rid of him and get back to not caring about him? I have never been worried about anyone else aside from me, but seeing him nearly dying today... It frightened me."

"That's how he is", shrugged the Oracle of Delphi. "He worms his way right into your heart, even if you're trying to keep him out of it, and then he stays there and refuses to ever leave again."

"He does that often, then?", asked the blonde, his curiosity picked.

"When he first came to camp, Annabeth had been set on not liking him, because... you know, child of Athena, child of Poseidon, old family rivalry", she shrugged lightly. "When Nico and Percy had first met, well shortly after they had first met, Nico had been pretty set on killing Percy. When I first met him, I didn't really like him either. And then I got to know him better. Look at your praetor. I have been told Reyna was supposed to be pretty cold, but befriending Percy had made her softer. Chose anyone from this ship, there is certainly some way Percy had made them a better person. It's what he does with people and I think he doesn't even notice it."

"That's horrible", muttered the augur and shook his head. "I don't need this."

"Strangely enough, the ones saying they don't need love are the ones who are actually in severe need of it", commented Rachel casually. "Besides, it is already too late for you. You're a lost case. He already is half-way through that wall you built around your heart and once he has it all teared down, he will make himself comfortable there and stay to never leave. So you better get used to it now, because otherwise you may have him in your heart, but you may also have pushed him out of reach. And believe me, _that_ is what you truly don't want and need."

The blonde nodded and pushed himself off the rail, turning around to get back to his cabin, though just before he entered the warmth of the ship's belly, he paused for a second.

"Thanks for the advice", then he paused again to think about his words. "But you do know that I will cut your throat if you tell anyone about this conversation, right?"

A small, satisfied smile spread over Rachel's lips. Maybe he wasn't a completely hopeless case after all. There was still some way to go, but Percy's influence would melt the heart of a snowman.

/break\

His head felt as if a giant had smacked him around to their pleasing for too long. And even though he tried to cuddled closer to the body next to him, it didn't provide the warmth of the sun he loved so much. It was oddly cold. But Octavian was never cold. Perhaps that was because of his relation to the Sun God. Whatever it was, Percy really liked it. So the missing warmth forced him to open his eyes and take a closer look. And then he closed them right away again.

The first thing he saw was the other upper bunk, where a very naked Annabeth and an equally naked Piper were cuddled together. He blinked to look around some more, just to find Phoebe, Clarisse and Chris sprawled over one bed, with the daughter of Ares looking kind of grumpy and having her foot in the huntress' face and the trickster being nearly naked. In a corner on the floor were Jason and Reyna, with her only wearing a bra and him having a blanket wrapped around their bodies. Hazel was wearing Frank's shirt, both of them laying on the floor in front of the bunk. Next to them was Nyssa, strangely enough wearing the Amazon-gown of Kinzie in whose lap she currently rested her head. Half-way under the bunk were Will and Jake, cuddled together. And on the bunk beneath his were the two leaders of the girls, Hylla and Thalia, holding hands. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, the Sea Prince took a closer look at his own bunk. The cold body next to him was the son of Hades, only dressed in his boxer-shorts. And on Nico's other side was a completely naked head of cabin nine. The Latino looked kind of smug, even in his sleep. Most likely because of all the half-naked girls in the room.

"What the Hades had happened last night...?", muttered Percy and shook his head irritated.

"It does look like an old-fashioned Roman orgy to me", commented someone in a way too high volume, making the Sea Prince groan in pain and jump in surprise.

Though the jump was followed by another painful groan since the son of Poseidon was seated on the upper bunk in a very small cabin. He grabbed his head and looked at the door, just to receive two very smug looks. The augur closed the door behind them and the oracle looked curiously around the room herself.

"They had been playing strip-poker. To explain their nudity", started the redhead to explain in a hushed voice so she wouldn't wake the others (or add to Percy's headache). "Hylla and Thalia though... they had been arm wrestling and the way I see it, no one won... not even in their sleep they could let go to see if one may win..." She chuckled slightly at their stubbornness. "Nyssa had been complaining about being the only daughter of Hephaestus and seemed rather interested in the whole Amazon-concept, you know no men to irritate her, but still not having to put up with that whole eternal-virgin-stuff of the Hunters, so she tried Kinzie's gown on. Other than that? Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep in a very drunk state. That's what happens when you give a bunch of ADHD demi-gods wine and beer."

"My head hurts as if a giant had been playing ping-pong with it", complained the son of Poseidon with a pout and climbed down the latter slowly.

"Why aren't you drunk?", muttered the green-eyed boy. "And what is _he_ doing here?"

"I am not drunk because... at least someone had to be sober", snorted the ginger and crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at Percy.

"Oh don't give me that, you're neither my mom nor Paul", grunted the Sea Prince irritated. "I'm nearly seventeen, I can get drunk if I want. And what is _he_ doing here?"

"I am here to steal you", shrugged the blonde with a bored look.

"Are you... actually wearing pants?", asked the black-haired demi-god and blinked surprised.

"The restaurant wouldn't appreciate it if I wear a toga. You should wash up before we go though."

"Go...? Where...? What does that have to do with your pants...?"

"You are still not sober", commented the augur unimpressed and grabbed Percy's wrist.

The son of Poseidon wanted to protest and threw a glare over his shoulder at Rachel.

"I'll take care of the drunk-heads around here. And you, trust me, just go with him."

Percy sighed in defeat and followed the blonde reluctantly. Once they reached their own cabin again, a flask of nectar was pressed into his hand.

"Against the headache and the... wrists", commented the augur neutrally.

Nodding slowly, he took a sip and observed how the Roman bend over to pick some fresh clothes from underneath the bunk. The jeans really looked good on that ass.

"What are you up to, jerk?", asked the Greek in a low voice.

"I booked a table in a little Italian restaurant. Since most of the leaders are still sleeping and undoubtedly will have a hangover later on, I do not wish to spend lunch with them. So I will take you with me to eat there. And now get yourself a bit... tidied up. You have dip on your cheek and chips in your hair", answered the augur and gave the younger teen a blue dress-shirt and a white jeans, staring at him with meaning.

Obeying for now, since his head hurt too much to think about the meaning behind the words, the Sea Prince took the clothes and went to the tiny bathroom, getting changed and doing a fast wash up. He didn't even question how some of the tortilla dip got beneath his boxer-shorts onto his tight.

"What kind of restaurant?", asked Percy curiously, the nectar slowly sobering him up again.

"Italian. I already said that", grunted the blonde very irritated.

"Yeah, yeah. Why should I even go with you anywhere?", was the Greek's next question.

"Because I'll pay."

"Okay", answered Percy without hesitation, because why shouldn't he get a free meal out of this?

The augur blinked a bit surprised. He wouldn't have thought it would be that easy. Grabbing his purse and shoving it into the pocket of his way too tight pants. He hated wearing those. Why was he putting up with this just because of the annoying Greek? It wasn't like he couldn't find someone else to shag. That had never been a problem.

Turning around with a sharp comment about Percy taking his time like a girl, every thought died in his head. The black hair was still a bit wet, standing to all sides in a kind of cute way, pearls of water glittering on the full, rosy lips. The Sea Prince was buttoning the form-fitting shirt, the jeans making his legs look incredibly long. The deepest, most beautiful sea-green eyes on this planet were staring at him in wonder and something scary hit him.

He would never find someone as stunning as this boy.

"Are you finally ready? I would love to get there before they gave away our table", grunted Octavian, trying to mask that uneasy feeling that came with this unwelcomed realization.

"You know, if this lunch is going to be some kind of apology, you should at least try a bit harder", snorted the son of Poseidon and put the towel away. "But yes, I am ready."

The boy had no idea how much Octavian had already done for him. Never before had the blonde even bothered to go on a date with one of his conquests. With most he kept it like the gods. Sex and then getting rid of them before they could sprout any kind of inappropriate feelings. Never would he have guessed that one day he may be the one with those inappropriate feelings.

"Good. Then come", urged the augur, offering the younger teen his arm.

Percy reluctantly took it and let the blonde lead him out of the cabin and up on deck. Blackjack was obviously already waiting for them, whining giddily.

"Hey there, Blackjack", smiled the son of Poseidon, stroking his mane, though then he scolded lightly and blushed furiously. "I told you to not call me boss. And he is not my boyfriend."

Octavian raised an eyebrow at that. He still found it rather odd that his Greek was able to talk to horses and fishes (though the latter he had just recently learned from the oracle. His first idea had been to go to a sushi bar, but if your date hears the pleas of your food to please not eat it before it gets prepared in front of them, the whole event was doomed). The blonde climbed the pegasus.

"Would you two mind stopping chatting so we can get going?"

Sea-green eyes were rolled at him and the black-haired teen got onto the be-winged horse's back, holding tight onto the Roman as Blackjack soared into the sky.

"Where are we going? – And don't answer that with 'restaurant'!"

"Rome, of course", replied the augur.

A shiver went down Octavian's spine at the warmth of the other boy. He hadn't noticed how much time they had spend in close proximity until last night when the bed had been too cold to lay in without the cuddly hero next to him. His mind provided him with many different ways to spend the time with his Greek instead of eating. But he could taste it on his tongue. The truth behind the oracle's words. This son of Hades had influence on Percy and the Sea Prince seemed to rely on the half-Italian. If he were to loose the green-eyed teen, it would be to the Ghost Prince. So he needed to ensure that this little nuisance stayed away from his little nuisance.

They landed in the backyard of the restaurant, where they left the pegasus parked like one of the cars (like which he most likely also looked for the tourists). A waiter greeted them and led them to their table, bringing them the menus and looking all in all sickeningly friendly all the time.

"So", the blonde coughed slightly, not knowing how to start this, so he buried his nose in the card.

"Yes?", asked the green-eyed demi-god curiously, lifting one eyebrow at him.

"I've heard you and Chase didn't get along all the time. How come you became friends, then?"

"Heh?", grunted the hero a bit confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"This", sighed Octavian, his face showing utter annoyance as he waved between them. "Is called small-talk. People do that. To learn about each other. But if you don't want, we don't have to and we can eat in silence."

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that", yelped Percy hastily. "I was just surprised since it was, you know, the first time you asked me something not related to this journey."

The blonde nodded, waiting for the Sea Prince to answer the question, which he did nearly immediately, telling him the unbelievable tale of a young boy, a stubborn daughter of Athena, a frightened satyr, a pink poodle, the Lotus eaters, the underworld, Ares and Medusa.

/break\

"...So I was having weird dreams of Grover in a wedding dress, which in itself was nearly enough to chase me to the next shrink", grinned the son of Poseidon broadly.

"I'm not quite sure if I want to know why he was crossdressing as a bride", hummed Octavian.

"Because a crazed cyclops thought he was a female cyclops and wanted to marry him. That's what you get when you send Grover somewhere searching someone", chuckled Percy. "It is a miracle he didn't end up eaten on his search for me in the past months."

"It appears that way, yes", agreed the blonde.

The green-eyed boy next to him shivered slightly and the augur shed his jacket to wrap it around Percy's shoulders. They had spend hours in that restaurant, eating, drinking, dessert and coffee, and then they went on a little stroll. Though by now it was getting a bit chilly.

"We probably should return to the ship soon. They're most likely sober by now and I guess they're also busy planning our way to Athens", commented the Roman.

"I... yeah, we probably should", nodded the Sea Prince slowly, looking crestfallen for a moment.

"But you do have to tell me more about this wedding-dress-thing", added the blonde.

The broad grin returned to the hero's face and he whistled loudly. It took the be-winged horse only seconds to land next to them and let them get on his back.

"Yes, the food was amazing, Blackjack", grinned Percy and patted his head.

They were getting there as the full moon was rising above the Argo II and even before they landed, they could hear the loud arguing from the captain's cabin. Their three main strategists were obviously not really sharing one opinion. The Sea Prince needed to think for a split second before he pulled his blonde lover along, silently tiptoeing down. The Roman chuckled lowly and followed.

"Good gods, the last thing I'd want now would be watching them fighting over what to do next", sighed Percy relieved as they entered their cabin. "So... sex?"

"That was subtle", snorted Octavian. "I thought you're angry with me."

"Well... good food always has that effect on me", shrugged the hero with a grin and walked up to their bed. "Why? You're not in the mood?"

"I would actually prefer to hear more about this wedding and if it will involve you in a bridesmaid-dress", declined the blonde and sat down next the younger teen.

"Really?", asked the Sea Prince a bit stunned. "You'd rather talk then... fuck? Did you hit your head last night while I was away? Or am still drunk? Or are _you_ drunk?"

"We're both sober and I have no concussion, thank you very much", grunted the augur.

"But... you know that this is... unusual for our... sex-thing, right?"

Octavian rolled his eyes at that. He would rather prefer to bend his Greek over too, but then it would look as if he had just been nice and attentive to get the Sea Prince back into his bed again. And if the oracle had been right, he needed to play safe for now.

"I am aware of that, yes. I just thought, perhaps it is time to get to know you a bit better."

"Why?", wanted Percy suspiciously to know.

"I am bored and your little stories proved to be entertaining. And a guy can't live from sex alone."

The son of Poseidon still looked at him suspiciously, though he did lean in against the blonde.

"You know, I get the feeling that you're starting to like me", grinned the Sea Prince. "You better watch it, or else you may start developing something as disgusting as emotions!"

"I do have emotions", protested the blonde irritated.

"Annoyance, hatred and schadenfreude don't count."

"Oh."

"Yes", laughed Percy softly as they laid down on the bed, the augur wrapping one arm loosely around the younger demi-god's waist. "You should really be cautious. If you start liking me, who knows, maybe you'll even start liking my 'annoying, irritating and infuriating' friends."

"On contrary to your beliefs, I don't despise everyone", grunted the Roman.

"Really?", snorted the Sea Prince disbelieving. "Name me one person – aside from yourself and me – that you like! Just one person!"

"I am not completely against Dare. But don't tell her."

"Wouldn't dream of it", grinned Percy and leaned up to kiss the blonde softly. "So... You really want me to continue talking? Because you know, that's totally against everything our sex-thing stand for."

"Relationship."

"What?", yelped the son of Poseidon stunned.

"If you have to label everything, then at least label it correctly, will you?", sighed the blonde with his 'I have to talk to a five-years-old'-voice. "Because 'this sex-thing between us' is a very irritating description. Just call it a relationship, if you have to call it anything."

"Uh... Does this mean... that, if I have to call you anything, I could... You know... Call you my boyfriend?", asked the Sea Prince slowly and bit his lips.

"If you have to, then yes", nodded the blonde. "But I'll _still_ call you my bitch."

"Maybe _I_ should get a gag for _you_! Did you really have to ruin that moment?"

Blue eyes were rolled at him and the augur smirked broadly, pulling Percy close to silent him with a kiss. He felt the younger teen grin into their kiss. As they parted again, the Roman was quite content with having the smaller body close to his.

"So, this wedding between your satyr-friend and the cyclops?", drawled Octavian after a few moments of just laying next to each other.

"Oh, yes! Well, he got caught there and it was either getting eaten or getting married and..."

The blonde had to smile at the enthusiasm of his Greek, running his hands through the soft, black hair. He was Octavian, the augur of Camp Jupiter, the most cunning manipulator of them all. He would not idly stand by and watch how the Ghost Prince snatched away what was rightfully his. Even though this one time he may have been the one who got manipulated. But if the gain of this would be that dazzling smile, those beautiful eyes and that perfectly tight ass, then he was quite content with being manipulated into liking his annoying Greek. He closed his eyes to listen to the even and chiming voice of the younger teen and inhaled the scent of the sea's freedom deep, knowing that the hero was just as wild and untamed at his element. And knowing that he would be the one to tame the savior of Olympus. Even if it was on Percy's terms.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
